Chat:Morning Glories 42
Morning Glories Issue 42 Tinychat from November 19th, 2014 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 brella: (macey, your son) 0002 macey: the hour of our release...is here 0003 guest-337396 changed nickname to racheldeers 0004 gingey entered the room 0005 darrrrkvngnce entered the room 0006 guest-337411 changed nickname to gingey 0007 macey: correction 0008 guest-337417 changed nickname to darrrrkvngnce 0009 brella: did you see joe's sketch of punk irina 0010 brella: i hope so 0011 brella: but yes, today's issue had very much Everyone 0012 hallow entered the room 0013 upguntha: Hey guys 0014 darrrrkvngnce: hey all 0015 guest-337441 entered the room 0016 brella: upgunthaaaaaa! 0017 guest-337435 changed nickname to hallow 0018 guest-337441 left the room 0019 upguntha: punk Irina where? 0020 brella: has somebody come to hold you today, upguntha 0021 brella: are you doin' okay 0022 yuuhy entered the room 0023 macey: joe posted her on instagram and twitter a few days back? she was lovely 0024 upguntha: surprsingly didn't need the holding 0025 guest-337453 changed nickname to yuuhy 0026 macey: YEAH THIS ISSUE WAS? REMARKABLY LIGHT? 0027 brella: yeah i needed significantly less holding than i thought i would 0028 joe_eisma entered the room 0029 brella: i was, like, bracing myself 0030 philmaira entered the room 0031 upguntha: i did have a huge case of verbal ramble in study hall 0032 darrrrkvngnce: definitely was expecting the worst 0033 guest-337474 changed nickname to philmaira 0034 yuuhy: YOU GUYS 0035 brella: same i was expecting horrible life-altering things but it was... PRETTY HARMLESS 0036 beth entered the room 0037 brella: except for the fact that ian was there 0038 brella: that harmed me, personally 0039 guest-337489 changed nickname to beth 0040 macey: there wasn't even any human sacrifice, just some near infanticide 0041 macey: no fun 0042 yuuhy: is dagney the headmaster's mother?? what think you? 0043 brella: i thought the baby was maybe david? 0044 darrrrkvngnce: or ike 0045 brella: but oh man 0046 beth: i defs thought the baby was david 0047 yuuhy: oh snaps also possible 0048 yuuhy: but my mind went immediately to headmaster 0049 macey: MAYBE? you know the headmaster is the OBVIOUS choice but even when i saw the preview i was like "it could be abe or ike" 0050 macey: or DAVID 0051 guest-337468 changed nickname to joe_eisma 0052 macey: BETH I SAW YOU!!!! YOU WERE THERE!!! 0053 brella: dagney's mom pants have been well-earned apparently 0054 yuuhy: we are supposed to learn the identity of the headmaster sooner rather than later 0055 brella: YEAH BETH AND LYNDSEY. GEE. 0056 beth: MACEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES OMG IM STILL KDGJDS 0057 yuuhy: BETHSEY!!! 0058 brella: it made up for ian, tenfold 0059 beth: can you believe there were two canon gay couples in todays issue wow 0060 macey: i hope beth and lyndsey and yuuhy are roomies 0061 joe_eisma: hey everyone! 0062 darrrrkvngnce: hey joe! 0063 brella: hiiii joooe 0064 darrrrkvngnce: another awesome issue! 0065 beth: helloooo 0066 macey: hey joe! knocked it out of the park again 0067 brella: you drew so many people, joe 0068 joe_eisma: thanks! 0069 brella: give yourself a pat on the back, it was great 0070 joe_eisma: haha yes i did 0071 joe_eisma: so many crowds 0072 hallow left the room 0073 upguntha: Joeeeeeee 0074 upguntha: this issue was amahzing 0075 macey: those were some pretty great crowds though 0076 brella: this issue was so!!! much!!!!! so good 0077 yuuhy: also also THANK YOU 0078 joe_eisma: thanks! i think this was probably our strongest issue in a while 0079 yuuhy: for the hannah and esi 0080 joe_eisma: haha yay you saw it 0081 brella: THE HAND HOLDING 0082 beth: THE HANNAH/ESI WAS SO BEAUTIFUL 0083 philmaira: joe, weird question. The blue haired girl in the last page. Is that the same one from issue #3, since there were references to #3? 0084 upguntha: minus knife to baby 0085 joe_eisma: just for you guys. 0086 beth: MY HEART LEAPED 0087 yuuhy: It actually means so much. 0088 macey: YES FOR THE HANDS im ashamed i didnt notice. the hands. until someone pointed them out to me. 0089 joe_eisma: actually no, phil--that was a reader cameo 0090 brella: you just thought nobody in this comic had hands, macey 0091 philmaira: gotchya 0092 macey: what is hands 0093 upguntha: hands touching hands 0094 joe_eisma: haha 0095 brella: no tuna that is a hand 0096 joe_eisma: did upguntha really invoke neil diamond? 0097 upguntha: hehe 0098 brella: the headmaster is neil diamond. i solved it 0099 joe_eisma: curses! 0100 upguntha: Boom 0101 darrrrkvngnce: upguntha rocked carly rae jepsen earlier. it was pretty classic 0102 joe_eisma: haha 0103 yuuhy: no 0104 upguntha: changing the lyrics to sweet Irina BTDUBZZZ 0105 brella: yuuhy do not "no" the greatest musical contribution of the 21st century 0106 beth: irina 0107 brella: irina 0108 yuuhy: alas when will irina return and will she be part cyborg when she does 0109 beth: color 0110 brella: you are really attached to a cyborg irina aren't you yuuhy 0111 beth: ooooooooooooh cyborg irina 0112 joe_eisma: man i would love to draw cyborg irina 0113 upguntha: all abou the music thats wha i get for readinf phonigram 0114 brella: irina becomes a cyborg, starts her own punk band 0115 awserdtfcvgbh entered the room 0116 brella: #possibletheanswerheadlines 0117 guest-337606 changed nickname to awserdtfcvgbh 0118 joe_eisma: haha 0119 yuuhy: plays the keytar with her laser eyes 0120 macey: punk cyborg irina is truly the ultimate irina 0121 philmaira: another odd question, the student are all i either blue or red. Why's Hannah the only one different in green? 0122 upguntha: Crzy kranian cybog taes over scho 0123 brella: i was wondering that, too. i thought the different tie colors represented what year they were in? 0124 joe_eisma: haha yeah that's a good question, phil 0125 joe_eisma: initially, yes, the school uniform colors were maroon and blue 0126 upguntha: Joe did you throw the wol "freshmen" uifrm thing out the widw? 0127 joe_eisma: the additional colors are really paul's contribution 0128 guest-337654 entered the room 0129 joe_eisma: i still like that freshman uniform idea 0130 upguntha: my keyboard fails today 0131 philmaira: Even the sisters are rockn red and blue 0132 guest-337654 left the room 0133 brella: hannah is too cool to conform to mga's dress code 0134 joe_eisma: as long as the kids don't look like complete bums, i think we can expect more varied colors to their sweaters and such 0135 upguntha: Does the shool have polo shirt or is that a Rodi thing 0136 joe_eisma: i've thrown in a few polos here and there 0137 upguntha: must do research 0138 macey: oh we got a last name this week 0139 yuuhy: YES 0140 macey: flings confetti 0141 beth: we did!!!!!! 0142 brella: ISABEL 0143 brella: god bless us everyone 0144 guest-337315 left the room 0145 upguntha: that girl needs t be lcoked in a room 0146 beth: isabel is honestly such a blessing i love her 0147 upguntha: preferaby with Pamela 0148 brella: what if isabel and pamela turn out to be, like, best friends 0149 upguntha: OMG 0150 upguntha: OMG 0151 upguntha: OMG 0152 upguntha: OMG 0153 macey: upguntha's DREAM is that 0154 gingey: isabel/pamela 0155 beth: casey's worst nightmare 0156 upguntha: budy cop mobie 0157 upguntha: movie* 0158 joe_eisma: haha 0159 upguntha: the liar and the stabber 0160 macey: mg has a lot of buddy cop potential, tbh. 0161 darrrrkvngnce: the panels with Akiko and Fortunato were especially awesome, Joe 0162 upguntha: during patrol they sing sweet irina 0163 darrrrkvngnce: Tuna with his head on Akiko's lap. 0164 joe_eisma: thanks! 0165 joe_eisma: i loved that scene 0166 brella: oh man, yeah, akiko and fortunato broke my heart 0167 yuuhy: faaaaave 0168 joe_eisma: and not just because i'm an invisibles nerd 0169 joe_eisma: though i did have to text matt and ask him what issue that was from. haha 0170 upguntha: I need to read that 0171 joe_eisma: it's been awihle 0172 macey: i guess we all have to read the invisibles now. quietly empties wallet 0173 joe_eisma: it's so good! 0174 macey: haha i have been bullying myself for not reading it yet for awhile now 0175 upguntha: Where did Akiko get a copy being in a coma and what not 0176 joe_eisma: haha she probably stole it from ian 0177 yuuhy: She can probably pull it out of her brainspace or something. 0178 yuuhy: or that. I like that more. 0179 awserdtfcvgbh left the room 0180 macey: everyone should steal everything from ian 0181 nick entered the room 0182 guest-337786 changed nickname to nick 0183 brella: ian is startled to see his copy of the invisibles floating out of his room in the middle of the night 0184 brella: a face 0185 yuuhy: steal ian's shoes haha now he has no shoes take that ian 0186 brella: oh my god i got to ian's scene and i was like, THE THING, THE THING 0187 beth: THE THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 0188 upguntha: omg still mad that i didnt take picture of Girl Ian for brella 0189 macey: YES THE THING if it was a scanton the whole fucking time im gonna be so 0190 beth: i coudlnt believe it 0191 yuuhy: Also we now know that the thing isn't merely a monitoring device. 0192 brella: THE NOT-PRINTER. AT LAST, IT'S RETURNED TO US 0193 nick: hey everyone 0194 yuuhy: It's necessary for operation of the stuff. 0195 darrrrkvngnce: hey nick! another great issue!! 0196 upguntha: NICKKKKKKKK 0197 beth: hello nick!!!! 0198 brella: and now IAN has it. batten down the hatches 0199 yuuhy: Hi Nick! 0200 macey: hey nick! 0201 brella: hi nick!!! 0202 brella: amazing issue 0203 nick: let's get it out of the way 0204 yuuhy: WOW 0205 beth: REALLY 0206 philmaira: o 0207 macey: SO THE WHOLE TIME IT WAS JUST FOR GRADING STATE EXAMS 0208 brella: ..........i can't believe none of us thought of that 0209 upguntha: really 0210 darrrrkvngnce: lolz 0211 beth: did brandon find out vanessa's grades 0212 brella: we're so smart, we're dumb 0213 beth: and thats against academic policy so david had to kill him 0214 yuuhy: WOW IT IS 0215 guest-337846 entered the room 0216 guest-337849 entered the room 0217 macey: "no...vanessa got an 88 on her test! i only got an 85! curses!" 0218 guest-337852 entered the room 0219 upguntha: so my rant on Study hall might be right lmao 0220 northlondon entered the room 0221 guest-337852 left the room 0222 darrrrkvngnce: lol, Beth 0223 joe_eisma: haha. i texted matt today 'you gave them scantron?!' 0224 yuuhy: wait do they not still use scantron machines 0225 nick: @upguntha I saw that 0226 beth: maybe mga is more advanced 0227 brella: that's why david killed him, his test scores were too low 0228 macey: that's kind of perfect for this book though. that's so clever. 0229 guest-337849 left the room 0230 guest-337855 changed nickname to northlondon 0231 beth: he wasnt good enough anymore 0232 yuuhy: wow i can't believe 0233 guest-337846 left the room 0234 beth: this is. wow. 0235 brella: yuuhy remember when you thought it was a complicated science machine 0236 jake entered the room 0237 macey: the whole time the cylinder was just to grade papers 0238 philmaira: So then the book Brendan was looing at was what Hunter is looking for, the Answer Book, or whatever its called? 0239 upguntha: I dont think Matt kneew it was scantron 0240 guest-337870 changed nickname to jake 0241 jake left the room 0242 joe_eisma: i quite enjoyed everyone's theorizing about it 0243 macey: WAIT SHIT WHAT IF THE CYLINDER DOES GRADE STUDENTS...METAPHORICALLY..... 0244 brella: i find that astonishing, since i'm 99% none of the main cast does any schoolwork at all 0245 yuuhy: i do remember when i thought it was a Complicated Science Machine 0246 brella: MACEY SHIT 0247 beth: maybe its just like nice atmospheric getting test grades by the nice cylinder 0248 beth: OOOOOOOOOOOH MACEY 0249 beth: casey sat at her desk like. once. 0250 brella: i think she and hunter studied for something once 0251 northlondon: *Can I dance*? 0252 northlondon: *i AM A RAT* 0253 yuuhy: the cylinder is just a glorified state exam. nice. 0254 upguntha: serioulsly all she does is stomp around the school 0255 brella: and ian might have done homework 0256 brella: once upon a time 0257 beth: they've gone to the library a few times too 0258 guest-337906 entered the room 0259 brella: no ian you cannot dance although you definitely are a rat 0260 northlondon: *Macey can you see my facey*? 0261 upguntha: is this ac called Assembly or Arrivals? 0262 beth: yeah ian's a nerd he probably actually does schoolwork wow 0263 northlondon was banned by macey (mornglorschat) 0264 northlondon left the room 0265 joe_eisma: haha that was weird 0266 darrrrkvngnce: wait, did Julie Hayes also have the Scantron? 0267 brella: nobody say anything 0268 macey: it knew how to use bold text i actually don't know that 0269 brella: "it" 0270 macey: well i assume it's a spambot........right.................what if it is benevolent 0271 yuuhy: I believe it was in the room when she was doing the thing with the stuff. 0272 brella: nick, do you think that all of the kids will be ok with midterms even while all of this is happening 0273 yuuhy: It knew that "facey" rhymed with "macey." 0274 brella: maybe..... maybe it really WAS ian 0275 macey: THATS TRUE. it may be benevolent. 0276 yuuhy: That's some Advanced Technology there. 0277 nick: Midterms- very scary 0278 macey: upguntha 0279 upguntha: Issue 50 midterms 0280 macey: i'm going to assume midterms at mga are a bit more extensive than the average midterm 0281 macey: you also have to get through the semi-annual death maze 0282 philmaira: I think you're right, darrrk, a bearded guy is tinkering with it in #6 0283 upguntha: rivals or arrials.... me confused 0284 yuuhy: Andrew!(?) 0285 joe_eisma: good catch 0286 macey: yuuhy how did we both remember that dude's name 0287 brella: as an aside, hunter, didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full? ha, wait, 0288 brella: andrew is unforgettable 0289 upguntha: poor Andrew he gets scolded and never seen again 0290 macey: andrew for headmaster, i guess? 0291 nick: This arc is Rivals, next arc is Assembly 0292 yuuhy: Because someone made a connection to Hunter's little cousin(?) Andy although I think it might be a coincidence. 0293 upguntha: is Andrew, Andy 0294 224 entered the room 0295 guest-337996 changed nickname to 224 0296 upguntha: yay...frantacly updates wiki 0297 brella: upguntha, you're wrinkling my brain 0298 guestmcguest entered the room 0299 macey: i think it may have been me rereading, but i was probably reading in too much 0300 macey: i think there's another random background character named andy in one issue? it is a common name in the mg universe 0301 brella: step-brother, yuuhy, god 0302 guest-338008 changed nickname to guestmcguest 0303 guestmcguest left the room 0304 yuuhy: Fine, brella, I don't have a Ph.D in Hunter Huntington like some people gosh. 0305 beth: thanks for clarifying that brella "not a hunter stan" 0306 upguntha: his brother 0307 yuuhy: Remember that guy who was trailing the truants? Miss that guy. 0308 macey: sunglasses guy! whatever happened to him 0309 upguntha: stalking people at the airport 0310 224 left the room 0311 upguntha: seriously though how lax is security atthis school, you can steal student files and bodies 0312 macey: there are lots of random minor characters i miss. but we did see megan this week 0313 yuuhy: Speaking of truants and missing people, angry Guillaume is back! 0314 macey: you can sneak outside! you can talk about your random plans in the lunchroom! you can steal scantrons! 0315 joe_eisma: haha 0316 macey: truly mga is either slacking off or facing budget cuts 0317 macey: this was a good place for angry guillaume, a very good situation to be angered about. 0318 awserdtfcvgbh entered the room 0319 yuuhy: well if they were financed by wow-mo, wow-mo doesn't seem to be that lively as of late 0320 guest-338083 changed nickname to awserdtfcvgbh 0321 joe_eisma: that was my favorite guillaume face i've ever drawn 0322 yuuhy: if they were. i don't have a solid reason for thinking that. 0323 yuuhy: (wait or do i) 0324 brella: guillaume and jun trying to see who could be angrier was truly a showdown 0325 joe_eisma: i've got to run, folks. sorry to cut it short! thank you thank you again for reading! 0326 yuuhy: love those angry assholes 0327 yuuhy: thanks for coming joe! 0328 joe_eisma: hoping we can get 43 out next month 0329 joe_eisma: it's a good one 0330 upguntha: nighht Joe 0331 brella: you did an amazing job on this issue, joe, seriously. thanks for coming!! 0332 philmaira: night 0333 joe_eisma: as always, you all rock! 0334 yuuhy: thank you for the hannahesi 0335 brella: god bless the hannah/esi 0336 joe_eisma: haha you are welcome 0337 macey: thank you joe! always good to see you 0338 beth: thank you for such a great issue!!!!! and also for the cameos!! 0339 joe_eisma: til next time! 0340 joe_eisma left the room 0341 upguntha: Nick when will we have vomiting children 0342 macey: upguntha....... 0343 upguntha: i miss those 0344 macey1 left the room 0345 macey1 entered the room 0346 guest-338149 changed nickname to macey1 0347 darrrrkvngnce: what i find intriguing is that sometime in the course of the day, Pamela changed the dry erase on the door of the room from "Casey and Pamela" to "Casey Boop, Zany Zoe" 0348 brella: so, nick. [folds hands 0349 yuuhy: beth how do you feel about in-universe you laying eyes on the beautiful miss blevins 0350 brella: CASEY BOOP 0351 beth: IM VERY PLEASED BY THIS YUUHY 0352 upguntha: Pamela is the only one aknowledging Zoe 0353 beth: i'll be able for the rest of my life say i have canonically gazed at the great casey blevins its wonderful 0354 upguntha: I want to meet more of the neferious overlords 0355 brella: um, excuse me, beth, nobody can look at the face of god and not die 0356 brella: how are you still alive 0357 brella: unrelated 0358 beth: im not really certain i am 0359 yuuhy: shit bethsey's going down 0360 beth: its a good way to go though 0361 yuuhy: I looooved seeing baby Megan. 0362 beth: but omg i was so excited to see megan again i missed her 0363 macey: im a big megan fan and i think we should trash free fortunato 2014 and free jade 2014 and start free megan 2014 0364 brella: i loved that it's confirmed that blonde girl is megan! 0365 upguntha: babty megan is now canon 0366 macey: because megan would probably be able to free them both tbh 0367 brella: megan is so on top of things 0368 yuuhy: I loooooove how concerned I am that everybody is going to die and it'll be Casey's fault probably 0369 brella: and i'm so, so worried about casey 0370 upguntha: did she purposly speak in English this time 0371 brella: like, if morning glories was a visual novel and you could get multiple endings... this would be a bad ending 0372 yuuhy: She spoke English in Jade's last dream too 0373 beth: megan can free them all 0374 yuuhy: The issue #3 dream I mean 0375 beth: but yeah.........im so scared for casey 0376 yuuhy: #3? #4? 0377 upguntha: nope it was translated from spanish 0378 macey: #10! 0379 brella: casey wins everybody dies that's the end of morning glories thanks for coming everybody 0380 yuuhy: RIGHT TEN 0381 upguntha: jade had no clue what she was saying 0382 beth: i think thats a very good ending 0383 macey: she didn't when they actually met in #3 yeah but megan was speaking english in #10 in the dream im...p sure.... 0384 upguntha: oh yeah true thhat 0385 upguntha: I wonder if she's still down there waiting for Tuna to save her 0386 yuuhy: ok so about whether or not jade is special 0387 macey: tbh i still laugh whenever i go look at something in #23 and see her glaring at him, way to be a good brother tuna 0388 yuuhy: i had always assumed nine misinterpreted the results of their ~diagnostic test~ 0389 brella: she's special to ME 0390 yuuhy: because they asked jade what she saw when her eyes were opened and her reply sounded like gibberish 0391 brella: i mean, her future self told her to lie and not say anything about what she'd seen, because presumably 0392 brella: that would indicate that she WAS special 0393 brella: so why hide it, is the question? 0394 upguntha: oh someone faked her files, cause people can just walk in and take them, why not fake them 0395 yuuhy: it would seem that non-special kids are more disposable 0396 brella: yeah, so it doesn't seem like a great idea to pass yourself off as one of them 0397 yuuhy: but maybe older jade has been down this road 0398 brella: future jade, you work in mysterious ways 0399 macey: i remember someone suggested if she was special she would have ended up with mr n and future jade didn't want that? 0400 darrrrkvngnce: maybe after Casey starts armageddon between the school and the special kids, only Jade is left to rebuild things 0401 upguntha: dagney and Jade 0402 yuuhy: also wow i can't wait for jade and akiko to meet because it sounded like older jade knew her? 0403 awserdtfcvgbh left the room 0404 macey: the dagney jade scene was SO COOL. nick was that the scene you were referring to when you said dagney with a kid was coming? 0405 nick: yep, but more dagney very soon 0406 upguntha: did that meeting between casey and Vanessa ever happen 0407 nick: she's got some cool stuff coming up 0408 macey: this is like matt's greatest dream 0409 guest entered the room 0410 guest-338311 changed nickname to guest 0411 racheldeers left the room 0412 philmaira: Nick, any connection between Isabel Traveiso and Queen Isabella and Monk Torquemada from #3, or am I focusing on names too much? 0413 nick: that's a good question 0414 yuuhy: i love casey blevins and how questionable her heroism is 0415 nick: they're not the same person though 0416 brella: casey blevins... is such a good and well-written and interesting protagonist.... i get emotional 0417 beth: shes so flawed............and so perfect.................. 0418 brella: one of my coworkers started mg and said she was concerned casey was too perfect 0419 brella: and wanted to see if that heroism held under duress 0420 brella: and i was just like, ha, ha, keep reading, ha 0421 yuuhy: i got that at my book club too 0422 beth: OH boy 0423 yuuhy: "JUST WAIT" 0424 brella: ....then again she also said zoe and hisao are her favorites so far so 0425 yuuhy: good luck with that one 0426 brella: i hope you are happy with yourself, nick, for ruining my professional relationships in the workplace 0427 macey: i feel so bad for the people who start liking zoe and hisao best. i think there's a lot of them 0428 yuuhy: hello yes hello 0429 darrrrkvngnce: lol, d'oh for your coworker 0430 beth: yes thats a fun road 0431 macey: see, here is a living example, a yuuhy 0432 beth: highly recommend 0433 yuuhy: i'm so used to zoe being dead that i often forget that 38 happened 0434 brella: nobody who i've convinced to read mg talks to me anymore 0435 macey: alright everyone place your bets on who that baby is now 0436 beth: DAVID 0437 brella: david 0438 yuuhy: HEADMASTER 0439 darrrrkvngnce: IKE, just so someone loves him 0440 brella: (see above 0441 yuuhy: or ok fine david is possible as well as likely 0442 beth: like?? david has to get there somehow 0443 macey: im gonna say abraham because none of you have yet. 0444 macey: (watch as it's like, andres or something) 0445 beth: what if andres is the headmaster 0446 yuuhy: it's andrew 0447 upguntha: I went there but was like nooooo 0448 beth: andres....and andrew....pretty similar names there...... 0449 beth: the conspiracy thickens 0450 brella: [studio audience gasping 0451 darrrrkvngnce: Ike goes with the "sacrifice of Isaac" thing too 0452 upguntha: crustachemaster 0453 darrrrkvngnce: is that the same knife? 0454 macey: actually if andres was the headmaster there would be a lot more focus on poetry 0455 beth: andres would name a murderous school after pretty flowers 0456 yuuhy: are you suggesting that the baby is dagney's dad 0457 brella: it doesn't look like the same knife 0458 upguntha: nope, i cjhecked 0459 yuuhy: ok swell 0460 philmaira: Is there anything specific about the Invisibles or is a cool nod because some of the similar themes? 0461 brella: macey, you're so right 0462 macey: yeah that knife's a bit more. sword-y. 0463 yuuhy: i just?? if dagney is the headmaster's mother then that gives her a reason to be there. i mean the ages don't work but like. timelines. 0464 upguntha: Morrison is the king of mindfucks, why not incude him in MG 0465 macey1 left the room 0466 macey1 entered the room 0467 guest-338443 changed nickname to macey1 0468 macey1 left the room 0469 yuuhy: i hope jade kicks jun's ass 0470 nick: okay all, i gotta run soon- any last questions for me? 0471 macey1 entered the room 0472 guest-338452 changed nickname to macey1 0473 philmaira: Is Morrisson that unidentified bald guy that we don't see his face? 0474 darrrrkvngnce: any Towerball next issue? 0475 nick: Invisibles is just a nod, obviously a big influnece 0476 macey: when will jade ellsworth be okay 0477 nick: next issue, no, but next arc, definitely 0478 darrrrkvngnce: yay! 0479 nick: Jade is never okay, always in danger, always yelling/crying 0480 brella: is there any significance to the fact that jade was blown toward megan by a gust like hunter was being blown around in #28? 0481 brella: or was that just a stylistic choice 0482 upguntha: i think the next one is Vanessa if i remember correctly 0483 nick: the wind stuff is recurring, it would seem 0484 yuuhy: what if vanessa is casey's campaign manager 0485 nick: as is fire, as is water 0486 brella: oh mannnn. 0487 macey: as is distress 0488 nick: h 0489 nick: a 0490 brella: as is death 0491 macey1 left the room 0492 brella: that was such an ominously drawn-out "ha" 0493 macey1 entered the room 0494 guest-338479 changed nickname to macey1 0495 jayrs entered the room 0496 upguntha: So I wasn't going crazy with wind stuff 0497 nick: next issue is an ike issue btw 0498 guest-338482 changed nickname to jayrs 0499 philmaira: Is the time travel stuff have anything to do with Hilbert Space? 0500 darrrrkvngnce: YAY!!!!!!!! 0501 macey: oh goodie 0502 upguntha: Ikey pooooooo 0503 beth: ooooooooooh good ol ike 0504 macey: he was rocking those bandages today though i HATE to admit it 0505 darrrrkvngnce: oh, as i posited on Twitter, any "I LIKE IKE" buttons forthcoming? 0506 upguntha: he goes and save Jadeeeee 0507 beth: and he wasnt without a scarf 0508 nick: we'll be talking more about time travel stuff very soon. 0509 brella: ike was horrible and great in this issue 0510 nick: no one likes ike is our problem there 0511 brella: i'm pretty sure silver's dead now, that's why we haven't heard from her 0512 yuuhy: (please jade save yourself) 0513 macey: I DON'T LIKE IKE buttons? 0514 upguntha: i like Ike 0515 yuuhy: one for me 0516 darrrrkvngnce: awwwww, poor Ike. sitting by himself in stall 3. 0517 beth: really small print (i like ike) 0518 brella: ike would have significantly less political success than eisenhower 0519 yuuhy: "Ike is ok" 0520 upguntha: lonely stall 3 0521 philmaira: o yeah,congrats on Antman 0522 nick: thanks! it's gonna be good 0523 macey: OH YEAH i cannot wait for ant-man, the great ant themed book of 2015 0524 brella: ant-mannnnn 0525 upguntha: more comedy....yayyyy 0526 macey: starring scott lang, the best ant man, fight me 0527 nick: okay, gotta run now- glad you liked this one-- next arc will be fun, lots of new wtf moments 0528 brella: we do love those 0529 yuuhy: my favorite 0530 macey: wouldnt be mg without it 0531 nick: bye all 0532 beth: looking forward to them 0533 upguntha: lordt 0534 yuuhy: bye nick! 0535 darrrrkvngnce: yay. can't wait! thanks agin, Nick! 0536 macey: bye nick! thanks for coming 0537 brella: bye nick, this issue was aces 0538 beth: bye!! thanks!!!!!!! 0539 upguntha: night 0540 nick left the room 0541 philmaira: night 0542 philmaira left the room 0543 yuuhy: this issue was soooo caseyjade 0544 brella: SO CASEYJADE 0545 brella: it was so STRONG 0546 macey: i KNOW yuuhy this was like your ideal issue 0547 upguntha: I cant believe we got scantron 0548 macey: angry guillaume! caseyjade! scantron! 0549 beth: honestly 0550 darrrrkvngnce: scantron is my new favorite character 0551 yuuhy: but also does nothing to disprove my idea that casey partially sees jade as a vehicle for scoring a victory against the school 0552 brella: btw guys ficathon is live http 0553 yuuhy: SCANTRON 0554 brella: they have been going for a year is that not crazy 0555 yuuhy: \o/ \o/ \o/ 0556 brella: SCANTRON IS AN EXCELLENT ADDITION TO THE CAST 0557 macey: yuuhy you have such a dark view on your otp??? 0558 brella: macey your son made me sad in this issue 0559 brella: also if that weren't true it wouldn't be a yuuhy otp 0560 yuuhy: macey your son got a comfy pillow named akiko 0561 kat entered the room 0562 beth: akiko would probably be so great at cuddling 0563 yuuhy: i can like .... happy healthy relationships .... sometimes ..... 0564 brella: [laugh track 0565 beth: ok yuuhy whatever you say 0566 upguntha: I need more Ike/Jade in my life 0567 yuuhy: i ship hisao and the asshole who lied to him and killed his brother 0568 beth: so happy 0569 brella: om g 0570 guest-338560 changed nickname to kat 0571 yuuhy: THE HAPPIEST 0572 macey: tuna/akiko is pretty canon but tuna is doing the literal worst thing you can do, KEEP SECRETS 0573 macey: truly no one is listening to poor hunter. 0574 upguntha: all those daddy issues 0575 beth: HONESTLY secret keeping is so stressful 0576 yuuhy: but macey ian is his brother he surely didn't mean those rude things he said 0577 macey: remember when hisao/guillaume was a happy ship 0578 yuuhy: ONE ISSUE 0579 beth: WAIT HANNAH/ESI IS HAPPY AND HEALTHY 0580 darrrrkvngnce: that ship has sailed 0581 beth: hopefully 0582 brella: why do they think ian's opinion is more important than hunter's 0583 brella: i mean i know hunter's opinion isn't important either 0584 macey1 left the room 0585 brella: but comparatively 0586 yuuhy: That Hannah/Esi hand-holding was so imprtant. 0587 macey1 entered the room 0588 guest-338584 changed nickname to macey1 0589 beth: i was like glowing when i saw it 0590 upguntha: he was there first 0591 macey: yo okay why do the av club members like ian so much what did he do to them 0592 brella: seriously why do they all think ian's the shit, this is the biggest mystery of the entire series 0593 upguntha: he gave them posters 0594 macey: they're otherwise such sweet, kind kids, but they also love ian??? 0595 yuuhy: Remember Maggie? She was rad. 0596 brella: shut up yuuhy 0597 macey: FUCKING MAGGIE 0598 brella: just shut up 0599 yuuhy: wow brella why are you so mean to me 0600 brella: i can't.... do it 0601 upguntha: whelp 0602 beth: maybe they loved akiko and bc akiko loved ian they just assume hes chill by association 0603 brella: why am I so mean to YOU??? 0604 brella: beth that seems logical 0605 beth: who wouldnt worship akiko 0606 macey: akiko talking about ian getting weird when shes not around was very 0607 brella: yeah 0608 beth: that made me so 0609 macey: what if ian is really a symbiotic akiko parasite that feeds his own happiness off her presence 0610 beth: why is akikos heart so beautiful 0611 yuuhy: why is akiko the best out of everybody 0612 brella: why is fortunato an ian apologist 0613 beth: why 0614 macey: he genuinely is and it's horrible 0615 yuuhy: i hope akiko punches ian's face 0616 macey: akiko literally is the best. i believe akiko can save us all 0617 brella: i hope she breaks his face 0618 brella: i hope her hand goes right through his head, david-style 0619 beth: GOD SAME 0620 brella: akiko for unexpected mg heroine all along \o/ 0621 macey: the only downside to akiko killing ian is that she would probably be traumitized and sad for the rest of her existence? 0622 beth: but i also want her to stay pure 0623 beth: and not kill her best friend 0624 brella: yes...... that's true 0625 yuuhy: turn him into a baby 0626 darrrrkvngnce: maybe she can have Pamela do it 0627 beth: i feel like ians going to end up causing bad shit to happen to himself anyways though 0628 yuuhy: i know there was some movie or show that beat the bad guy by turning them into a baby 0629 beth: so it wont be an issue really 0630 macey: i hope ian erases HIMSELF from existence so nobody has to worry about him anymore 0631 beth: and akiko already made her choice 0632 brella: what if the thing that stops casey from dooming everyone is ian trying to doom fortunato 0633 brella: like, he just happens to try it at a critical moment, and she's like, wait 0634 macey: im game for that as long as ian is still doomed 0635 beth: god there is so much doom all of a sudden 0636 brella: but omg that would be such an ian thing to do. erase himself by accident 0637 brella: damn it, jerry 0638 brella: ian gergich 0639 beth: lol ian 0640 brella: his last words are "fuck, wait" 0641 yuuhy: IT'S A FUCKING SCANTRON 0642 macey: YUUHY IM SO SORRY 0643 brella: HAHA YUUHY YOU'LL NEVER RECOVER 0644 yuuhy: brella, this ficathon intro 0645 brella: is there a typo 0646 brella: i'm kind of deliriously hungry?? 0647 yuuhy: it's- 0648 brella: i think that the ficathon intros are kind of starting to show my... slow descent into insanity 0649 yuuhy: it's BEAUTIFUL 0650 brella: oh, good 0651 guest-337906 left the room 0652 macey: what was your favorite moment in this issue, chat members 0653 macey1 left the room 0654 macey1 entered the room 0655 guest-338683 changed nickname to macey1 0656 yuuhy: they kept on saing "this machine is so old" but literally everybody still uses scantrons 0657 brella: akiko and fortunato's scene 0658 darrrrkvngnce: Akiko and Tuna 0659 yuuhy: ....right? i am old myself so i 0660 brella: i know, right, not the AV club, shocker 0661 beth: no we defs still use scantrons 0662 yuuhy: AKIKO AND FORTUNATO 0663 beth: akiko and tuna were so beautiful 0664 yuuhy: hhhhhannah and esi 0665 yuuhy: baby megan 0666 yuuhy: angry guillaume! 0667 brella: casey's marines shirt 0668 darrrrkvngnce: runner-up 0669 beth: casey's pajamas were aces 0670 brella: hodge. 0671 beth: casey and ike talking was also a highlight 0672 macey: YEAH it's interesting to know the machine wasn't just old to julie and andrew, it's old to oliver 0673 macey: i liked the georgina and lara scene 0674 beth: and isabel 0675 brella: god yes it's been a while since we've seen casey yell at ike. beautiful 0676 yuuhy: maybe nick just thinks scantrons are super outdated 0677 brella: georgina and lara's scene gave me chills 0678 macey: theres been a definite lack of georgina lately and i was happy to have that return 0679 beth: yes that was so good 0680 macey: "i didn't see a dramatic entrance in my schedule" this is really meta 0681 brella: also, guillaume literally breaking a brick wall by slamming jun into it 0682 yuuhy: what do you think ike will do next issue 0683 macey: if i'll give jun anything it's that i love seeing the teachers not knowing SHIT for once 0684 macey: i think he will brood and miss jade and think about his dad. 0685 brella: also 0686 yuuhy: entire issue 0687 brella: i think ike will be terrible and help no one and accomplish nothing 0688 beth: i hope he thinks about his dad so much we end up seeing his dad 0689 beth: and then its really a morocco issue 0690 yuuhy: YES 0691 darrrrkvngnce: Hunter's cereal is called "Knuckle Heads" 0692 yuuhy: i mean i think he will go after jade because plot 0693 brella: i'm so down for ike issues just being segu�s into zoe 0694 yuuhy: but i really don't want him to save jade 0695 brella: I SAW THAT, DV. so appropriate 0696 kat left the room 0697 yuuhy: isn't knuckle heads a comic reference? 0698 brella: i really can't picture him doing anything about jade tbh unless it directly benefited him 0699 yuuhy: i think the guard was also eating knuckle heads in that one flashback 0700 upguntha: I don''t think we're getting Moroco till season 3 0701 beth: yeah and i dont feel like its totally necessary? 0702 brella: plus, like, guillaume and jun can only stand down there yelling at each other for so long 0703 beth: like guillaume will be guillaume and jun will be jun 0704 yuuhy: good point perhaps ike really will go nowhere near that 0705 upguntha: Ike will cry like Zoe in the bathroom 0706 yuuhy: boys talking trash about ike outside the stall 0707 macey: yeah knuckleheads is a comic charles wilson draws 0708 beth: his scarves arent even that cool 0709 macey: GOD YOU LOOK TERRIBLE IN BLUE, IKE. THOSE BANDAGES DON'T MAKE YOU LOOK HOT, IKE. 0710 upguntha: I guess that when you lose your private room you get a stall 0711 darrrrkvngnce: Ike will go to rescue Jade and discover he really loves Guillaume 0712 beth: YES 0713 macey1 left the room 0714 yuuhy: boys in the bathroom just dissing ike's fashion sense i see 0715 beth: yes he will 0716 brella: the ike/guillaume returns 0717 beth: he really does love guillaume 0718 macey: what actually is the timeline with the guillaume/jun/jade stuff 0719 beth: it never goes away brella 0720 macey: like in this issue it seems like half a day passes but in 41 that stuff was at night 0721 macey: are jun and guillaume just arguing there all morning. 0722 brella: seriously i'm starting to wonder 0723 beth: guillaume just stands there in shock for five hours 0724 yuuhy: it might have all happened the previous night? 0725 beth: which like. would be understandable. 0726 yuuhy left the room 0727 macey: yeah i assume it was the previous night and we're gonna find out what exactly happened later?? 0728 darrrrkvngnce: so, i guess the Red Team is the "Rams" 0729 brella: maybe the future.... is in the past 0730 darrrrkvngnce: does that tie into the sacrifice theme? 0731 beth: oy. time travel. 0732 darrrrkvngnce: (Abraham ends up sacrificing a ram in a thicket instead of Isaac in Genesis) 0733 brella: i would let roy live over ike any day 0734 guest-338767 entered the room 0735 darrrrkvngnce: was Roy a ram or a goat? 0736 guest-338767 left the room 0737 brella: good point 0738 macey: i think roy's actually a ram but we call him a goat out of habit. 0739 guest-338788 entered the room 0740 guest-338788 left the room 0741 brella: poor roy 0742 macey: so unloved 0743 beth: its tough being a mascot 0744 macey: i was expecting so much from this issue when they said it had everyone??? we all overreacted 0745 darrrrkvngnce: roy and ike 0746 macey: and it was a great issue but omg it was much lighter than anticipated. 0747 beth: yeah like it was a solid issue just not like as /much/ as i expected 0748 darrrrkvngnce: it had a lot of ground to cover 0749 beth: and also i had already taken it for granted casey would run so that wasnt like shocking? 0750 macey: yeah def it was mainly setting up next arc i think 0751 macey: when they said everyone we were all thinking like IRINA. ZOE. JULIE HAYES 0752 beth: 0753 darrrrkvngnce: i'm wondering whether i should re-read "Fear and Trembling" in preparation for the Ike issue. YAY IKE ISSUE!!!!!! 0754 beth: megan was exciting though but yeah 0755 macey: MEGAN THOUGH! and dagney. 0756 brella: no same i thought like BIG THINGS would happen but nothing happened that we weren't, like 0757 brella: already expecting. like casey running for student council president 0758 beth: it definitely feels like BIG THINGS are coming though which is exciting 0759 brella: it was a great issue but not as mindblowing as i was bracing myself for haha 0760 brella: although it's definitely setting up some Big Shit 0761 macey: everything is about to convene and it's going to be terrible 0762 macey: and amazing 0763 beth: im just so anxious about whatever is going to happen w ian 0764 beth: and the timing of that with all the other shenanigans 0765 beth: there is going to be so much 0766 macey: yeah ian's thing is pretty high scale above all 0767 macey: we know casey's going to run and we know jade won't die 0768 macey: but with ian its very. ????? 0769 beth: like what is this kid going to do 0770 darrrrkvngnce: i can't recall 0771 beth: susan! 0772 jayrs left the room 0773 brella: susan mom pants dagney 0774 darrrrkvngnce: thanks! 0775 brella: ok i gotta dash my friend's radio show is starting soon 0776 macey: http 0777 brella: but come to the ficathon!!!! 0778 macey: have a good night! 0779 brella: (i noticed that too macey omg hunter for headmaster confirmed) 0780 brella: anyway this was fun as always, love you guys 0781 brella: except yuuhy 0782 darrrrkvngnce: night gwen. i'll try to post some fic this month 0783 guest left the room 0784 brella: yay! please do, yours is always such a blast 0785 macey: no one loves yuuhy (i love yuuhy) 0786 darrrrkvngnce: you all are so good it's pretty intimidating! 0787 brella left the room 0788 macey: wow the chat is DEAD tonight where is everyone 0789 darrrrkvngnce: sorry. i was skimming Fear and Trembling. i should give it a full re-read. 0790 beth: its the scantron bringing everyone down 0791 darrrrkvngnce: lol. YAY SCANTRON 0792 macey: its reminding everyone of their midterm experiences 0793 beth: True horrors 0794 darrrrkvngnce: so 0795 darrrrkvngnce: moments 0796 macey: hisao i think was just sadly yelling. and jade i think was just sadly praying. no for each. 0797 darrrrkvngnce: i mean, is it just a random wish, or is it an expression of faith? 0798 beth: it could be a wish thats linked to their faith? 0799 beth: like they have faith, and thats why their wish in that moment occurs 0800 macey: yeah i think beth's on it. 0801 beth: im so curious to know whats in jade's file 0802 macey: youd think jade's file would have the whole "revived her dead mom" thing 0803 darrrrkvngnce: Kierkegaard describes Abraham's sacrifice of Isaac in terms of moving beyond the experience of infinite resignation, into a space of true faith that collapses the ethical and renders the impossible real 0804 beth: but also it just seems suspicious that jun just like acquires it and is also able to read it bc he's in hisao's body 0805 beth: like i feel like secret mystery magic invisible ink would be smarter than that 0806 darrrrkvngnce: yeah, maybe the file has it, but Jun just can't read it 0807 beth: but yeah i assumed she was chosen for the revival thing not bc like she isnt ~special 0808 beth: but also whoa. connecting faith w reality is very interesting 0809 macey: i remember silver suggested jun wanted her for the revival thing yeah 0810 macey: AND YEAH DV that sounds. pretty mg 0811 beth: that seems very thematically relevant 0812 macey1 entered the room 0813 guest-339133 changed nickname to macey1 0814 guest-339172 entered the room 0815 guest-339172 left the room 0816 darrrrkvngnce: "a paradox enters in and a hunble courage is required to grasp the whole of the temporal by virtue of the absurd, and this is the courage of faith. By faith, Abraham did not renounce his claim upon Isaac, but by faith he got Isaac." 0817 darrrrkvngnce: (this is Kierkegaard describing the difference between mere infinite resignation/renunciation and the movement into faith) 0818 beth: so faith wouldnt be just acceptance of what's happening but more active 0819 beth: like sya 0820 beth: *say 0821 beth: putting your hand in someone else's and learning to take the good w the bad 0822 macey: the definition of faith as active rather than passive and gaining power from that activity certainly sounds like mg 0823 beth: yeah definitely 0824 darrrrkvngnce: yeah, Zoe's construction seems more like mere resignation. which is the first step toward faith, but not itself enough, according to K. 0825 darrrrkvngnce: (it's been a while since i read this. i'm skimming it now, but i failed to underline/annotate passages last time) 0826 macey: who would we say is taking the active role then 0827 beth: idk if i would see zoe/akiko's definitions as only resignation though bc /putting/ your hand seems active 0828 darrrrkvngnce: God. grace. 0829 beth: particularly when that isnt like. a typical view of it i would think 0830 darrrrkvngnce: infinite resignation is an affirmative act; but it alone is not faith. 0831 darrrrkvngnce: if i recall K correctly 0832 beth: hmmm interesting 0833 darrrrkvngnce: but it's a bit off topic at the moment. i'll re-read it between now and the next chat and hopefully have more salient comments 0834 beth: faith and how it works in mg is like my fave theme so its never off topic really 0835 cam entered the room 0836 guest-339376 changed nickname to cam 0837 macey1 left the room 0838 macey1 entered the room 0839 guest-339388 changed nickname to macey1 0840 macey: yeah that's really interesting stuff- you should put it in the study hall commen 0841 macey: ts 0842 darrrrkvngnce: i think the compelling aspect of the theme K wrestles with is how an act that ordinarily would be viewed as insane attempted murder instead raises Abraham to the father of faith 0843 darrrrkvngnce: unquestionably, his actions are unethical; but faith provides what K calls a "teleological suspension of the ethical" 0844 darrrrkvngnce: which seems to tie in with the way each of the factions in MG are convinced that their seemingly insane, violent actions have justification in a higher telos. 0845 macey: zoe especially is the embodiment of that to me though. i know you said you don't think she's reached that level but she DOES murder people 0846 darrrrkvngnce: yeah. maybe Zoe is indeed the knight of faith. 0847 darrrrkvngnce: the resignation part, iirc, is the first step to being the knight of faith. so if that's her perspective as a young girl, it's definitely conceivable that she's the full-bore KoF by the time she's at MGA. 0848 cam left the room 0849 beth: and like she's punished by the academy for that but that only makes the actions seem more just 0850 darrrrkvngnce: in contrast, Hunter is Descartes. lol. this is Nick's trick to make us read all this philosophy! 0851 beth: sarah could have some part then in her ~journey of faith 0852 darrrrkvngnce: Ike is Nietzsche 0853 macey: perhaps the whole thing with sarah is what allowed her to transition into just murdering all over at mga yeah 0854 darrrrkvngnce: Sarah! that was her name 0855 beth: sarah 0856 darrrrkvngnce: that's Abraham's wife; Isaac's mom 0857 beth: oooh 0858 macey: i always figured that was such an odd coincidence because you'd feel like that name would be saved for someone related to the abe and ike story yeah 0859 macey1 left the room 0860 macey1 entered the room 0861 guest-339484 changed nickname to macey1 0862 darrrrkvngnce: so Irina wants to kill Ike, and ends up killing Zoe 0863 gingey left the room 0864 darrrrkvngnce: or "killing" Zoe, i guess, based on recent events 0865 beth: a failure to sacrifice him kinda like how dagney fails in killing the baby 0866 macey: ts 0867 darrrrkvngnce: i think the compelling aspect of the theme K wrestles with is how an act that ordinarily would be viewed as insane attempted murder instead raises Abraham to the father of faith 0868 darrrrkvngnce: unquestionably, his actions are unethical; but faith provides what K calls a "teleological suspension of the ethical" 0869 darrrrkvngnce: which seems to tie in with the way each of the factions in MG are convinced that their seemingly insane, violent actions have justification in a higher telos. 0870 macey: zoe especially is the embodiment of that to me though. i know you said you don't think she's reached that level but she DOES murder people 0871 darrrrkvngnce: yeah. maybe Zoe is indeed the knight of faith. 0872 darrrrkvngnce: the resignation part, iirc, is the first step to being the knight of faith. so if that's her perspective as a young girl, it's definitely conceivable that she's the full-bore KoF by the time she's at MGA. 0873 cam left the room 0874 beth: and like she's punished by the academy for that but that only makes the actions seem more just 0875 darrrrkvngnce: in contrast, Hunter is Descartes. lol. this is Nick's trick to make us read all this philosophy! 0876 beth: sarah could have some part then in her ~journey of faith 0877 darrrrkvngnce: Ike is Nietzsche 0878 macey: perhaps the whole thing with sarah is what allowed her to transition into just murdering all over at mga yeah 0879 darrrrkvngnce: Sarah! that was her name 0880 beth: sarah 0881 darrrrkvngnce: that's Abraham's wife; Isaac's mom 0882 beth: oooh 0883 macey: i always figured that was such an odd coincidence because you'd feel like that name would be saved for someone related to the abe and ike story yeah 0884 macey1 left the room 0885 macey1 entered the room 0886 guest-339484 changed nickname to macey1 0887 darrrrkvngnce: so Irina wants to kill Ike, and ends up killing Zoe 0888 gingey left the room 0889 darrrrkvngnce: or "killing" Zoe, i guess, based on recent events 0890 beth: a failure to sacrifice him kinda like how dagney fails in killing the baby 0891 macey: i do wonder how much of killing zoe was planned in advance 0892 beth: which like seems like there would be consequences for 0893 macey: it must have been somewhat because guillaume explained it to hisao?? 0894 beth: i wonder that too so much 0895 beth: like at first it seemed just oh well we needed hunter and she was in the way 0896 darrrrkvngnce: i know Zoe was a child of Abraham, but was she ever at the camp with the other Truants as far as we know? 0897 beth: not that we know of 0898 beth: presumably she is sent to a family where she goes by the name of zoe 0899 beth: whether that family is connected to abraham or she has contact w anyone is unknown 0900 darrrrkvngnce: do we know whether any of them knew that she was aligned with Abraham 0901 beth: i dont think so 0902 beth: zoe's like actual life beyond like her school experiences are a basic giant question mark 0903 macey: yeah, when abraham picks up zoe hes like "tell the family we found their kid and her name is zoe" 0904 macey1 left the room 0905 macey: so i dont THINK she was ever at camp 0906 darrrrkvngnce: PLEASE let there be Zoe in 43!!!!!! 0907 macey1 entered the room 0908 guest-339574 changed nickname to macey1 0909 macey1 left the room 0910 beth: i pray for her to be in every single issue 0911 macey1 entered the room 0912 guest-339589 changed nickname to macey1 0913 macey1 left the room 0914 macey: we only saw her for a page in 38 and i already miss her 0915 macey1 entered the room 0916 guest-339607 changed nickname to macey1 0917 beth: but we know the families the truants were sent to were sort of in the loop about the camp and the academy from guillaume last issue 0918 beth: so something could be up with her adopted family 0919 darrrrkvngnce: zoe is the best. (well zoe and pamela. and dagney. women with knives, basically.) ;) 0920 beth: whose name is unknown 0921 beth: but really her smile was so beautiful in 38 0922 beth: zoe is so beautiful 0923 macey: YEAH i think there's a good reason we never got to see the faces of zoe's adopted folks. 0924 macey1 left the room 0925 macey1 entered the room 0926 guest-339640 changed nickname to macey1 0927 macey1 left the room 0928 beth: RIGHT like theyre so conspicuously faceless 0929 beth: just like their arms are seen 0930 beth: if theyre even her family and not clarkson 0931 macey1 entered the room 0932 guest-339670 changed nickname to macey1 0933 guest-339673 entered the room 0934 macey1 left the room 0935 darrrrkvngnce: oh, if they're clarkson and tom then that's how she'd know David 0936 macey1 entered the room 0937 guest-339682 changed nickname to macey1 0938 macey: OOOH THATD MAKE SENSE> 0939 beth: IVE THOUGHT ABOUT THIS SO MCUH 0940 macey: the only thing with that is that would mean clarkson was always her mom, but we saw clarkson was going around the world 0941 darrrrkvngnce: but wouldn't Zoe be from Steubenville or something then? unless Clarkson and Reed moved 0942 beth: mostly to try to make it somehow work timewise? 0943 macey: and she presumably didn't meet tom until she started teaching.... 0944 beth: and like it doesnt really work i dont think 0945 macey: well. there is time travel. 0946 beth: i think itd be more likely clarkson popped in like she does on everyone else? 0947 beth: but also. time travel. 0948 darrrrkvngnce: lol. i was just thinking of that History Channel "Aliens" picture. 0949 darrrrkvngnce: we need to replace it to say "time travel" 0950 guest-339673 left the room 0951 macey1 left the room 0952 macey1 entered the room 0953 guest-339760 changed nickname to macey1 0954 macey1 left the room 0955 guest-339781 entered the room 0956 guest-339781 left the room 0957 beth: clarkson as zoe's adopted mom just makes caseyzoe reallllllllllllllll awkward 0958 darrrrkvngnce: lol 0959 macey: dv thats really how this fandom theorizes 0960 beth: if it ruins the otp it cant be true 0961 darrrrkvngnce: i bet Hunter grows up to be that History Channel dude 0962 beth: but also david being zoe's brother would make things make sense 0963 beth: sorta 0964 beth: we dont really know what happens to him after clarkson becomes casey again though aside from ending up at mga though do we? 0965 darrrrkvngnce: i thought Clarkson doesn't become Casey again. they split when Casey touches the Cylinder 0966 macey: no, all we know is once he was a baby and now he is a teen ghost 0967 macey: one could speculate the blond boy at the camp is him, but tbh it might be caleb 0968 beth: i was never really sure what happened to clarkson when casey returned tbh 0969 beth: and somewhere in the middle zoe learned his name and can recognize him 0970 darrrrkvngnce: though Zoe also recognized Abraham even before they first met, right? 0971 macey: i think what happened to clarkson is meant to be a mystery 0972 macey: it's ambiguous whether her and casey split or if clarkson will someday vanish when casey goes back 0973 macey: dv, she did! 0974 beth: true she did and also spoke english 0975 beth: and understood english 0976 darrrrkvngnce: oh yeah, i was confused with the timeline. 0977 darrrrkvngnce: i guess it's not clear what time it is for Clarkson when Casey touches the Cylinder 0978 macey: right, i remember when 28 came out it seemed like the direct consequence was the car accident 0979 darrrrkvngnce: but then David is born after the car accident 0980 macey: but in 39 we saw clarkson still remembers stuff after david was born (and nick confirmed it i think) 0981 macey: so that throws that out 0982 beth: yeah i had always thought it was the car accident too bc of the light 0983 beth: i keep forgetting that isnt right 0984 darrrrkvngnce: i think that's why i thought that they split at that point 0985 macey: unless- could casey have been taken from there but clarkson still got to keep her memories, live her own life, etc? 0986 darrrrkvngnce: i really need to re-read these issues. 0987 beth: itd be so weird for there to just be clarkson out there still just like living life 0988 darrrrkvngnce: in other news, there are people i want to get the Compendium for. but then i know they'll just disappoint me and not read it 0989 macey: yeah i feel like so much happened in 27-29 some small details get neglected 0990 macey: get the compendium for yourself and lend it out!! 0991 darrrrkvngnce: i gave the first two volumes to my best friend over a year ago, and he's still only read volume one 0992 darrrrkvngnce: yeah, the lending idea is a good one 0993 macey: THATS HARSH 0994 darrrrkvngnce: admittedly, he has a new kid. but i mean, it's ONE volume of a comic book 0995 macey: (15 minutes ahh) 0996 darrrrkvngnce: he mostly just listens to books on tape though, during his daily commute. i'm not sure how much he actually reads print material. alas, as Akiko points out, it's hard to audio-record a comic 0997 beth: the one downside to visual based mediums 0998 macey: i would love to hear akiko recount comics 0999 darrrrkvngnce: he's a hs physics teacher, though. so i want him to read it so he can explain how Bell's Theorem solves everything. 1000 beth: in addition to mg babies there can just be akiko's retelling of every issue 1001 macey: yes i would love to hear akiko's opinions on everything omg 1002 darrrrkvngnce: oh, did Nick tell us we need to pay special attention to wind? 1003 macey: yes! well he said it seemed to be recurring 1004 beth: yes he did quite mysteriously 1005 darrrrkvngnce: i didn't remember a whole lot of wind besides Hunter's dream, but i'll look out for it when i do a full re-read over T'giving 1006 macey: (eight minutes!) 1007 macey: it's in this issue with jade, it may be a dream thing 1008 darrrrkvngnce: i guess the Cylinder makes wind more or less 1009 darrrrkvngnce: that's a good thought, macey. like there's a separate dream reality, which is windy 1010 macey: haha i like that idea! that's why it's windy in dreams, it's just a windy area, yknow 1011 darrrrkvngnce: still laughing that the Cylinder is Scantron powered! 1012 beth: the frickin scantron 1013 beth: like. what 1014 darrrrkvngnce: all along, the Academy has been testing us in our own HS classes!!!! 1015 darrrrkvngnce: the plot breaks the fourth wall! 1016 macey: as someone who has taken many a test with a scantron i think it's clever tbh. 1017 macey: so fitting for a school story 1018 darrrrkvngnce: Hunter fails because he can only find a number 813 pencil 1019 beth: yeah definitely 1020 macey: hunter always fails regardless OHHHH BURN 1021 beth: like its just so mundane at any other school the inclusion is great 1022 beth: oh hunter 1023 darrrrkvngnce: poor Hunter 1024 macey: its such a strange thing to use for a school story but it's recognizable and well done 1025 macey: (i secretly like hunter but he's fun to diss) 1026 macey: two minutes 1027 darrrrkvngnce: thanks for hosting this as always, macey! 1028 darrrrkvngnce: congrats on your cameo, beth! 1029 beth: yeah thank you so much macey!! you're as always the most wonderful 1030 beth: and thank you!!! 1031 macey: yes beth ill cherish your cameo forever you are so cute in comic form 1032 darrrrkvngnce: oh, and let me know when/if you read The Winter's Tale 1033 macey: AS USUAL 1034 beth: SHHH YOURE TOO MUCH MACEY 1035 macey: awww no you're the cutest 1036 macey: good night gang! sleep well 1037 darrrrkvngnce: okay. until next time, amigos! 1038 beth: good night!! <3 1039 darrrrkvngnce left the room [[Category:MG tinychats] Category:Chat Joe Category:Chat Nick